Secret love and an egotistical confession
by AnimePunk314
Summary: takes place when azusa decides to rape hatsumi for revenge kinda just popped into my head so I wrote it


Authors note: i had it so i figured i would put it up. its a one shot so if people like it and tell me i might make a sequel.

Disclaimer: me no ownie just wish lol

thought '

speaking "

Let the story begin ^.^

" Oh hatsumi, where are you going?"

" Out, I want to set things straight with azusa."

"Are you stupid; about a week or more ago he tried to rape you and your going to apologize, I'm your boyfriend now why don't you leave the bastard alone?"

" Cause I want to find out what he really wants from me."

" He wants your cherry, duh, and i have first dibs."

" I have no clue why I even decided to date you."

" Because you like me, you do like me or are you still infatuated with azusa?"

" No i'm dating you cause i like you."

" Oh so you just like me."

" For now, maybewhen you stop acting like an ass I'll see where my heart is going."

" Oh, when did you lose your stupidity?"

" I never was stupid."

" Okay ,ignorant."

" I'm not ignorant i'm pretty tolorent."

" Hey stupid, ingnorant is not have knowledge of something."

" I knew that."

" Sure, now off you go to your rape date."

" I will and I won't get raped."

" Okay, but see if I care that you go."

" Bye , see you later."

- Ryoki pov-

" That little bitch, she really is going, how stupid. Oh well who cares if she gets raped."

' You do, you love her don't you want her to get hurt, follow her and make sure nothing happens.'

- end pov -

" I'll go not because i like her but because her cherry is mine."

~*~ AZUSA'S APT ~*~

DING...DONG

" Hello. whose there?"

" Me, hatsumi , can we talk?"

" Its you, come in."

" I'll come in to."

" Ryoki, I thought you didn't care?"

" That's my cherry."

" JERK . YOUR SUCH AN ASS."

" I know i'm an ass an your ass belongs to me."

" AHH..."

" Are you guy's going to argue or come in?"

" We'll come in slowly, then we'll argue."

" What ever just don't make a scene."

" Oh , wow look at the place is huge."

" Seems safe enough."

" Please, sit make your selves comfortable."

" Thank you."

" Tea, water, milk ,coffee?"

" I'll have a tea please."

" Coffee, two sugars no milk."

" Yes sir."

^ A MINUTE LATER ^

" Here's your tea and your coffee, so what did you want from me?"

" I wanted to know what you wanted from me."

" I want revenge on your father for what he did to my mother."

" Thats not her fault..." the boys gaze began going fuzzy.

" Ryoki you don't look so good..."

" Hatsumi..." as ryoki reached out he to fell in to darkness.

" Nighty night, he he he."

Later the boy with the glasses awakened to screams.

" Huh what's going on, what happened and why is it dark...where's hatsumi?"

^ THROUGH THE WALLS ^

" No...Help...Ryoki...Help."

^ OTHER ROOM ^

" Hatsumi i'm comin."

BAMM...

" Azusa you bastard get away from hat...OH MY GOD."

" Ryoki. help. me."

" Remove your friend or what you have in there before I kill you."

" Oh you mean this." thrust's in.

" Ahhh... ry..ok..i...help me please, no ow stop."

" She's bleeding you fuck, stop it."

" Fine I got my revenge, all here on tape."

" You sick bastard you won't get away with this , for christ sake you just raped an innocent girl."

" Her father hurt my mother so I hurt her for his crime."

" I love her you asshole, I love her and all you can do is try to justifye your means you bastard."

" Get over it, now you can practice on her and she can't worry about her virginity."

" Screw you azusa, I just texted 911 their on there way."

" Your such a bad lier, besides you have no proof it was me."

With that ryoki launched himself at the smug model and punched him in the face causing the other to lose grip on the video tape and slide across the room next to the door.

" I have the tape now and everthing you said on it."

" You wouldn't dare, you snitch and I'll tell your mom about you and hatsumi and your slave thing."

" Go ahead ,but you won't be living here when I'm done."

At that moment police sirens blared out side the appartment.

" The cops are here and I'm gonna enjoy this."

" Well don't look so cocky take a look at your little girl friend she's bleeding pretty badly."

" I'm not touching her cause I could make it worse and you would like to see it made worse."

The sound of knocking echoed off the walls but neither boy was willing to move.

" Let us in or we'll bust down the door."

" Just kick it in."

BAM

" Freeze, your under arrest for rape."

" Ma'am , Ma'am are you okay."

" Don't hurt ryoki , he tried to protect me , it was him, azusa."

" Boyz, let him go he's clean."

" Is she going to be okay?"

" She should be okay once the ambulance arrives."

" Can I go down with her?"

" Is it okay if he goes in the ambulance with you?"

" Y-yes he's my boy friend."

" Oh officer, here's the proof; sick bastard recorded it."

" Thank you, will contact you for more information."

" Okay hatsumi, lets go to the hospital."

^*^HOSPITAL^*^

" We'll need to contact her parents."

" No don't, she was just raped and it would end in disaster."

" Are you this girls boy friend?"

" Yes, can you fix her?"

" Of course, but it'll coast at least 600."

" Is this enough?"

" More then, where does a kid like you get cash like this?"

" Rich parents."

" We'll put her in right away."

" Thank you."

^ IN THE ROOM ^

" Hey stupid, how are you?"

" I'm getting some blood right now and then i'm off to surgery."

" Oh , good luck."

" Hey did you , when I was bleeding , did you say you loved me."

" No, probably just heard yourself or misread what i said."

" Oh well , it was a nice thought."

" Miss are you ready to be operated on?"

" Yes, lets do it."

" Okay , say goodbye to your lover."

" Bye, I love you ryoki."

" I...what...you." Ryoki stuttered as a blush covered his face.

End

A/N" if you like it leave me a message and i'll write a sequel.


End file.
